


Synopsis: Innocent Man

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Innocent Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Innocent Man

**INNOCENT MAN**

Again, this is for the Highlander-deprived, who have not seen this episode. Consider this as therapy that will enable you to deal with the pangs of involuntary withdrawal. Curses on you, Scifi! May you eat spoiled haggis forever! 

In this episode, MacLeod finally has met an Immortal like himself- Lucas Desiree, a man of honor, morality, and compassion. Just as MacLeod did, Lucas became sick of the killing and retreated from the Game, seeking only to be left in peace. 

When Lucas senses another Immortal threat encroaching in his isolated country retreat, he calls upon his old friend Duncan for help. Duncan is too late to save _him,_ but not too late to seek out his killer and avenge his friend's death. 

_**New Characters:**_

**LUCAS DESIREE** \- Immortal, good man, Confederate Captain, old friend of MacLeod's. A man who would not starve his prisoners or take MacLeod's head, when the Highlander was helpless to defend himself. 

**SHERIFF HOWARD CROWLEY** \- Immortal, evil, kills Lucas then frames an innocent man. 

**LEO ATKINS** \- a homeless veteran, attracted by the explosive Quickening, stays too long. 

**RANDI MCFARLAND** \- Nosy female reporter, like a pit bull when she smells a good story. 

* * *

Down an old country road   
Trods a man with no home.   
A shopping cart holds-   
Everything that he owns.   
Leo once served in 'Nam,   
Fought hard in his time,   
Now he fights only shadows,   
That torment his mind. 

A jeep thunders by him,   
Sounds of laughter and jeers,   
'Hey, General, wanna ride?'   
No honor, no cheers.   
The kids in the jeep,   
See what he's become,   
Unaware what he was-   
All they see is a bum. 

Scene shifts to T-Bird,   
A happier pair-   
Duncan and Tessa,   
Breathe clean country air.   
They are paying a visit,   
On a lovely Spring day,   
To an old friend of Duncan's,   
Named Lucas Desiree. 

Tess thinks they are lost,   
But Mac is just kidding.   
They exit the T-Bird-   
'Midst joking and giggling.   
The air soft and pleasant,   
All Nature's at peace,   
How rare are these moments,   
How sweet, the release. 

There's no peace for Leo,   
Only clanging and crashing,   
The sight of a Quickening-   
Sets his eyes flashing,   
His mind's in the past,   
Only war meets his eye,   
When the tracers were firing,   
Like the Fourth of July. 

'Lucas told me he's worried,'   
MacLeod says to Tess,   
'He certainly sounded   
Like a man in distress.'   
As Mac and Tess stroll,   
Down the quiet country lane-   
Mac suddenly staggers,   
Doubled over in pain. 

' _What is it?_ ' cries Tessa,   
'He's _dead!_ ' gasps MacLeod,   
'How can you be sure?'   
'I just am.' His head bowed.   
The Quickening ends,   
Leaving Leo confused,   
In the cabin, he sees-   
The headless recluse. 

Behind him, Sheriff Crowley,   
Looms cunning and sly,   
'You're guilty as Hell, boy-   
And I'll see you fry!'   
Leo is flustered,   
He can't understand.   
What's this sword doing-   
Now clasped in his hand? 

Scene shifts to antique shop,   
Mac braves an assault-   
By a neat paper airplane,   
Richie Ryan's at fault.   
'Are we bored?' 'I've been busy.'   
Mac ignores Richie's wail.   
Mac thinks it's high time-   
Richie went back to jail! 

'We're going back to Steveston,   
_You_ can drive the car.'   
'Cool!' Rich, elated.   
Tess is not, by far.   
'You don't want me with you,   
You might die like Lucas,   
Don't leave me behind,   
And make me feel useless.' 

'I'll return, Tess, Scout's Honor,   
It is vital, you see.   
That the right man is jailed.   
Richie has to help me.'   
When Mac leaves, Tess turns-   
And sees, to her horror-   
Randi Mcfarland,   
Intrepid reporter. 

Randi is trying   
To do some detection.   
Two headless bodies (Slan from The Gathering)   
Is there a connection?   
A sword figured in-   
Each decapitation,   
Randi recalls-   
Richie's incarceration. 

Tessa dissuades her,   
'Why come to this shop?'   
You're wasting your time.'   
Tess wants her to stop.   
Up North, Sergeant Powell,   
(We have met him before)-   
Seeks out Sheriff Crowley,   
The facts to explore. 

The T-Bird is heading,   
Up North, eating miles,   
Duncan's explaining-   
His friend's self-exile.   
'Lucas wanted some peace,   
Just to be left alone,   
He was careful, no Immortal   
Would discover his home. 

'Oh _man!_ ' Richie yells,   
'An Immortal is _loose?_ '   
'I've got to get closer,'   
Is Duncan's excuse.   
Back at the jail,   
Sheriff Crowley, Sgt. Powell,   
Question poor Leo,   
Who is starting to howl. 

He is back in the jungle,   
Surrounded by VC,   
Charlie is coming,   
The facts flicker vaguely.   
Powell served in the Airborne,   
Understands Leo's plea-   
'Him or _me,_ him or _me,_   
Him or _me,_ him or _ME!_ ' 

Leo-shot in the face,   
Resultant brain damage,   
He knows he was rescued,   
And still he can manage,   
To name all his buddies-   
Powell, looking grim,   
'Says, 'Easy now, soldier,'   
To the sheriff, 'It's not him!' 

Flashback   
Tennessee, 1863 

Duncan's flashed back-   
Civil War, harsh plantation,   
Lucas Desiree, Captain-   
Showed consideration,   
His prisoners were fed,   
In his heart dwelled humanity,   
For his captives, respect-   
Despite war's insanity. 

Present Day 

Richie must be arrested,   
For Mac's plan to work,   
Rich jimmies a cop's car,   
Led to jail with a smirk.   
Now Duncan can enter-   
To post bail and does,   
He checks Leo out,   
But senses no buzz. 

Duncan and Richie,   
Attempt to eat lunch.   
Local loggers hate strangers-   
Cause they have a hunch-   
That all strangers want-   
To 'protect' the environment,   
Which threatens their living,   
So they are belligerent. 

While Richie is ordering,   
His treats gastronomical,   
Side orders, special fixins'   
In amounts astronomical,   
One of the 'patrons,'   
Gets in MacLeod's face,   
And Duncan is forced   
To put him in his place. 

'I'm sorry the mill closed,   
That the wells have dried up,   
I'm sorry the grasshoppers-   
Ate up your crop.   
Too bad your life's not-   
What you hoped it would be,   
But I'm only a friend,   
Of Lucas Desiree.' 

Randi McFarland   
Is now on the scene,   
Questioning Powell,   
(But he'll not come clean.)   
Powell wants Leo back,   
Evaluation psychological.   
But the sheriff insists-   
Leo's mind's pathological. 

The sheriff's men offer-   
A ride out of town-   
For Leo, but Powell thinks-   
The idea's unsound.   
'I'll ride with Leo.'   
Danger makes his eyes smolder.   
Powell's heart says he must-   
Protect this old soldier. 

The remains of Mac's lunch,   
Richie now is ingesting,   
The waitress alerts them-   
Leo's gone South for testing.   
Mac feels it is fair,   
She: 'That's not the worst,   
_Maybe_ he'll make it,   
If they don't hang him first.' 

Flashback   
Tennessee, 1863 

Duncan remembers,   
Being hung high and dying,   
Thrown deep in a grave,   
Grisly fate, horrifying.   
Lucas unearthed him,   
Did not take his head,   
But gave him some clothes,   
And kind words instead. 

Present Day 

Jolted from reverie,   
The buzz pulsates 'round him,   
The Immortal's Sheriff Crowley,   
At last, Mac has found him!   
'Your friend Lucas begged-   
On his knees,' Crowley lies,   
'We'll see how _you_ do.'   
Mac adroitly replies. 

If the locals are planning   
To ambush poor Leo,   
Rich, Randi, and cameraman-   
Will combine as a trio.   
Her police scanner can-   
Help locate the truck.   
They can catch up in time,   
All they need is some luck. 

Sgt. Powell and Leo-   
Are trapped near the wood.   
The locals surround them-   
It does not look good.   
Powell makes it clear,   
There will be no lynching,   
Then the news van reveals-   
Rich and Randi, unflinching. 

Now Mac makes the scene,   
While the camera is rolling,   
'It's OVER!' he bellows,   
In command, he's controlling.   
'Go, crawl underneath-   
The rocks you came from-   
Take your deputy, too-   
You are nothing but scum!' 

The standoff is over,   
The story is taped,   
Leo Atkins survived-   
A narrow escape.   
But Duncan and Crowley,   
Have their own score to settle.   
Out at Lucas's cabin.   
Where metal meets metal. 

'You're staying here,'   
The sheriff has roared.   
' _One_ of us is.'   
Duncan raises his sword.   
'In the future, I'll grant your friends-   
Peace.' Crowley's said.   
'What future?' says Mac,   
As he shears off his head. 

Back South, in the shop,   
Leo says his good-byes,   
He wonders if Duncan,   
Could buy his war prize.   
A Purple Heart, won-   
When wounded by flak,   
Mac makes him a 'loan'   
Then slips the 'prize' back. 

Lucas Desiree's cabin,   
In early twilight-   
The woodpile conceals   
A most grisly sight,   
Nearby a fresh grave.   
In a mound of soft earth,   
A sword emits lightning,   
For a man of great worth. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Free Fall   
  
---


End file.
